Commonly Known
by Who's Sinny
Summary: It was commonly known that Miku and Luka were friends. Even though Miku had moved, Luka had waited everyday for her. By the same tree, Luka waited. Now, even losing the only source of contact from the Tealette, Luka still waits in hope to see Miku again. "One day, Miku will come back. She promised that she would come back."


**A/N: Hiya everyone. Pleased to make your acquaintance! I'm Who's Sinny but everyone calls me Sinny or Sin. People on here know me by MysticDrive or (faintly) SinisterIllusion. I decided that I wanted to make this account for writing more Negitoro appearances. As for my other account, my one-shot list is actually complete I just have to go in and type them in. I'm just a very lazy person. I'm pretty sure that this will most likely have very long intervals between updates and that is because I blame school.**

 **This is actually, my second time really typing here on fanfiction. Like I said, the other account at this moment I need to go and use that more. ^^' I blame the fact that I forgot the password so luckily it's connected to Facebook (for once it's useful..) so at this moment I have to go and password reset. That's a lot of work for being the lazy person I really am. That and instead of doing my homework and papers for my English class I'm writing this instead. I'm not sure if that makes me a terrible person or if I'm just that good (I mean I have all A's in my classes…).**

 **Aside from that, there may be many mistakes at this moment until I find a) a beta-reader online or b) a beta-reader offline. I'm just kind of lazy. That may take a while because well, school is school and the fact I don't really make friends easily. All my friends I did know back in my other school found new friends so I'm sitting here reading and writing my life away while the go and have fun without me. That and there was trouble for my love (or obsession I get…) for Vocaloid. As for the other things I have to do I know that I have nothing to fear because I'll be nagged to do it later. If I didn't get off track so much maybe I wouldn't get yelled at so much. Anyway, let's stop all of this boring talk about school and other subjects.**

 **I found it funny how this little author's note is a page long. It's been almost two years since I started due to school, homework, work, lack of time and just not wanting to do anything in general. I hope you all enjoy this forever one-shot. Let's get this show on the road!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and writing in general. The characters and songs aren't mine even though I wish they were. All credits go to their rightful owners.**

Commonly Known

It was a pleasant Friday in April. The flowers were either in bloom or starting to bloom and it made everything just perfect in the view she was in. Her piercing blue eyes scanning the book that she held in her hands while her flowing long pink hair moving with the wind as it came and went. The white dress that she was wearing danced in the wind with her hair. Every once in a while the pinkette would look up from her book and stare at the view in front of her. She envied how beautiful it was. This was a meeting point of a promise she had made so long ago. It seemed faded but it still stayed in her mind. It had been five years since that promise but there was still no sign of what the pinkette was looking for. She shook her head and continued to read her book. She wasn't going to stay for much longer today. She didn't have any form of way to know when or even if her best friend was coming home.

She sat on time of a hill, under a tree. Every time she would glance at the view in front of her (as it had only felt like a glance), it only seemed like few seconds; it was actually more like a few minutes. When she looked up, it would remind her of the time they were kids. They had always went here to stay out of trouble or even to just simply get away from their life and let the time go by as they played around. Remembering that memory alone stirred some emotion in the pinkette. She put on a small smile and let the memories go in and out of her mind.

"One day," she whispered to herself. "One day Miku will show up."

Honestly, the pinkette didn't really know when her best friend, Miku, would or even if she could come back. There was so much going on with Miku's parents that she was forced to leave with her mom to stay away from her own father. That's about all the pinkette had found out from everything that she was told by both Miku and Miku's father. Though Miku was able to give more information than her own father was. She had only put the pieces together after she was told of Miku's departure. Due to some of the issues with her father, Miku and her mother had fled town. The pinkette looked up once more. Sighing, knowing she would get nowhere with her thoughts nor her book, she closed her book and decided that it would be best if she left for the day. She got up and grabbed her stuff as another breeze came by. Once more, she turned to the direction that the wind was coming from. She caught herself staring at the sight in front of her once more. It was beautiful every time the pinkette saw the view. She stared at it for what seemed like the longest time then shook her head, heading back to her apartment.

* * *

Back at the pinkette apartment, she had fished out her keys and unlocked the door. Once she heard a click she opened the door and walked through. Pulling her key out of the lock then shutting the door after her, locking it once more. She took off her shoes and put her book on the tableside along with her keys. She walked in and went immediately to her bedroom. Her apartment wasn't that big but it was good enough to support just her. Once in her room, she went to lie down on her bed. She didn't bother cooking nor did she really want to do anything. She decided that for once she will skip out on food and that she could take a shower when she woke up. It really wasn't that big of a deal. Once the pinkette closed her eyes she quickly succumbs to sleep.

* * *

Hours later, the pinkette woke up again. She checked the clock and it read 7:30am. A little bit early than she normally wakes up on a Saturday. Once again, she didn't have to work today. The pinkette got up and decided that she was actually going to do something. She yawned and sat up from her bed. She stretched and finally decided to get up out of her bed. Once the pinkette got up she had went to her dresser and picked her outfit for the day. She set her clothes on her bed then took off her current clothes. After wrapping a towel around her body, the pinkette walked to her bathroom to go take a shower and brush her teeth.

Once she got out of the shower the pinkette had went back into her room and put on her clothes for the day. She went back in and brushed her teeth and to blow dry her hair. She never cared for her hair to be wet. The pinkette then walked out of her room and into the kitchen to make something for breakfast.

"Tuna sounds good right about now." The pinkette said out-loud to nobody but herself. She looked in the cabinets to see if she had any tuna left. That alone would be very strange if she didn't considering that Luka loves tuna more than anything else.

"That sounds like something you would say Luka. You're the same as always." A voice spoke from the room right across from the kitchen. Luka knew that voice all too well.

"Don't you ever knock Lily?" Luka asked before remembering. "Wait, how did you get in here anyway? I locked the door." At least Luka remembered to lock the door.

Lily walked into the kitchen and sat herself down on a chair. She shook her head as she held up a key. "I made a copy of your key so if you ever lock your door for some reason I could get in anyway."

Luka never remembered when that had happened. Nor did she ever remember telling Lily to copy a key to her apartment. "When did you-"

"This was a long time ago actually. I doubt you would remember… that and you were drunk. It was about maybe a year or two ago at Ritsu's party." Lily swung the key around the key ring that had held only the key. Luka just stayed silent as she grabs a can of tuna and opens it, sticking her fork in the can and grabbing the tuna out and taking a bite out of it. She didn't remember much of the party, nor did she really want to. All she knew was that Lily had brought the drinks to the party and even though she didn't want to drink, Lily had convinced her. After that night the pinkette made a vow to not go to another party with Lily; or any party that had any alcoholic beverages. It was just crazy and something Luka couldn't handle a second time. After much of an inner fight with herself, Luka sighed and gave up trying to actually remember when she told Lily she could make a copy of her key.

"-ka. Luka snap out of it already!" Lily snapped her fingers in front of Luka's face. Luka, snapping out of her thoughts looked at Lily, shrugged, and continued to eat the canned fish in her hand. Lily shook her head. "You didn't hear a word I said didn't you? I asked if you heard anything recently from Miku."

Luka thought about it for a second and decided to keep the last letter a secret. There was no point in talking about that letter when it was sent just about a month ago. The only thing in that letter of importance was that Miku was thinking about moving back here when she was able to move out. There wasn't much else written about that though. Miku was interesting on how Luka was feeling and how well she was doing in school and the outside world.

"No. I haven't why do you ask? This does seem like a strange time to ask." Luka asked Lily. After they were just talking about a key, _Luka's House Key_. Then out of the blue, it just shifts to the conversation about the tealette, Miku Hatsune. One of Luka's best friends that moved away a while back.

* * *

Miku was a girl about 4 years younger than Luka. Despite the age difference they had gotten along really well. They first met when Luka was in 7th grade and Miku was in 3rd grade, Luka had just gotten out of class and went to the elementary school to go and talk to her old teachers. A few of her friends had told her that it was okay to do that and that they even have done it a few times. Having to obtain the courage Luka finally said that today would be the day she visits them again. Walking into the school, Luka grabbed a guest pass and knocked on her old 3rd grade teacher's classroom. 3rd grade was Luka's favorite year. Her teacher was one of the only ones that got through to her and was able to help Luka with her shyness. Though it only helped for a little bit for then Luka withdrawal back to her shell. After hearing the class and how loud they were being Luka opened the door to see her teacher grading papers and the students talking to one another. As Luka walked closer to the desk she looked at the classroom. She noticed a girl with teal twin tails reading, not talking to anyone. As her teacher looked up, she smiles.

"Oh Luka. What a pleasant surprise. Welcome back." The teacher sat up and folded her hands over her papers. "What brings you back here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were fairing. It's been 4 years I thought I would just drop by. Maybe say hello to your students and get to know them for the last…" Luka looked at the clock "15 minutes. If that was alright with you." The teacher smiled at Luka and gave her consent. It was basically free time for the kids. With that Luka looked around for a chair and sat next to her teacher, trying to talk to her more to see how her teacher was. Then the twin tailed girl had walked up to the pinkette and pulled up a chair to sit next to her. As Luka watched the teal-haired girl she realized the teal orbs that bore into her. Luka didn't know if that was adorable or if that kind of creepy and awkward. Luka looked at the book that the teal tailed girl held in her hands. It was an old book that Luka remember reading. Luka, wanting to break the silence in the air, coughed and tried to talk to the teal-haired girl. She flashed a smiled and opened her mouth, trying to start the conversation where Luka could not.

"Hello. My name's Miku." The little girl had spoken. Luka smiled back to see that the girl was friendly at least.

"Hi there Miku" Luka responded. "My names Luka." Luka looked back at the book. "How do you like that book?" She tried to continue the conversation. One of many things that Luka was bad at. Talking to people and keeping the conversation up. Miku stared at the girl for a short amount of time. "Are you okay? You're shaking." She stated staring at the girl in front of her who was indeed shaking. Luka hadn't noticed until now. Was she really that afraid of the common man? No. Was it the fear of being rejected? Maybe. Her real fear was just public speaking. She needed to find a way to overcome that. The teacher quickly took note of Miku's words and chuckled a bit.

"Still have that fear Luka? I thought we had been over this." Her teacher had made the comment. Luka turned to face her old teacher and smile.

"Seems to still be there. It's like an itch that will never go away." Luka let out a little laugh. Yet, she was still fine talking to her teacher. Luka could never understand herself. Trying to keep the smile on her face she switched directions from her old teacher, to Miku. Though, once she looked over she saw the teal haired girl gone. Luka let her smile down as she looked around, searching for the teal haired girl, Luka felt a hand on her shoulder. Shocked Luka jumped in her seat and turned to where the hand laid. She saw Miku with a smile and Luka couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Ever since that day, Luka would always go back to that school to speak to Miku. She never understood why until about two years ago. There was always something pulling Luka back to Miku. So they grew close. Though, Miku's disappearance left Luka in a state of dismay. Still unable to understand what exactly had happened. Though, that was years ago. Luka had changed a lot since then. It was mainly because of Miku and she knew it.

Lily stood there and shook her head. She never changed. Of course once Luka finally snapped out of it, Lily put on a smirk and held a letter in her hand. Luka gave a questioning look and tried to reach for the letter. Lily pulled it away before Luka could take it.

"Hmm. You can't just try and take it Luka. You should know the deal by now." Lily smirked as Luka casted a glare at the other female in the room. Feeling the cold stare Lily didn't give way.

"You're not winning this time dear Luka. I promise you that you'll love me for it when you do get it." She said as her facial expressions grow wider. Luka gave another glare as she folded her arms. Surprises weren't her forte and she knew that Lily was going to be evil about it.

"I already hate what you're planning Lily." Luka sighed, giving up on trying to grab whatever Lily held in her hand. Trying to think of what Lily would torment her with, it has to be the fact that she is wants to know everything.

"I promise you that you won't hate me after this." Lily held the smirk from earlier. That smirk slowly made Luka uneasy about what was going on. Yet there wasn't much that she could really do about it. Seeing as she was weaker physically than Lily and Lily wouldn't listen to reason. The tension in the air grew stronger as Luka nor did Lily say a word to each other for the minutes to come.

Looking at the time, Lily realized that she would have to go soon to prepare for the event that she was holding for Luka. Clearing her throat before she spoke she looked at the door and back at Luka. "I'll be back in a few to pick you up. You might want to look nice." She said before she walked to the door and opened it, walking out and closing it before Luka could say something back.

"What in the world is that girl planning anyway?" Luka asked to no one in particular. Luka stared at the closed door for what seemed like minutes before she snapped out of her trance. Sighing a little bit to herself, she walked near her door, grabbed the book she was reading and walked over to her couch to read for a little bit.

* * *

Hearing a hard knock on the door, Luka closed her book and looked up at the source of noise. Getting up and going to it, she quickly looked at the time. Quietly cursing to herself, Luka didn't notice how the time had flew by and that the source of noise must have been from Lily. Opening the door to see the blonde, Luka looked the same when Lily left. Eyeing the Pinkette, Lily simply shook her head.

"I have the car running. You have five minutes before I just go. Trust me you don't want to miss this opportunity I'm giving you Luka." She said before she turned on her heel and walked towards her car. Giving a small glare, Luka closed her door again to prepare herself for whatever Lily had planned. Not wanting to go to fancy or too informal, Luka settled on a simple black dress that hugged her in all the right places. Leaving her hair down, she went through it with a brush to untangle the knots that it was in.

Before her door, she slipped on a nice pair of heels before she grabbed her keys and opened the door, locking it once she was outside. She had walked to Lily's car where she saw the blonde was waiting for her. After getting in and getting settled she saw Lily with a smile on her face as she pulled out. Not much else was exchanged during the ride since Lily, for once, was focused on the road and Luka was focused on what Lily was planning for her.

Arriving at Lily's house, Luka gave Lily a skeptical look before unbuckling herself from the car and getting out. Lily followed in suit and walked up to her house with a quiet Luka in tow. As Lily opened the door and moved to the side, she let Luka walk in first into the darkness. Searching for the light, Luka quickly found it and flipped it on, only to be greeted by a flash of teal.

"It seems I'm a little underdressed for the occasion." The tealette let out a small laugh before running over to Luka. "No matter. I just wanted to tell you that I'm back."

Seeing the tealette made Luka want to burst into tears. It's been so long and now, after waiting for what seemed like forever, she was back. Miku was back. Wrapping her arms around Miku, Luka couldn't help but let a few tears slip. As Lily was looking at the scene she saw Miku lip out a Thank you. Lily nodded before she closed her door, leaving the two alone to reunite.

 **A/N: The End. Can I just say that from the very start to the very end, it took about two years because I'm lazy and decided to forget about this whole thing for months on end? Still, it's all the rust and it's also noticeable of the time swap. I might do an edit or a remake of this? Maybe do full chapter stories? Who knows? I haven't decided. Anyway, this is the end and thanks to those who stayed with it to the end. I'm sure it's bad and needs a ton of editing but that's what a remake and beta-readers are for. One day… One day. But yeah, overall it took about two years from start to finish because of the world and my mind being forgetful.**

 **Again, thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day/night/morning etc.**

 **Sinny**


End file.
